


No running in corridors [POISON]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [26]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Echo is training on the attacking team during a scenario.But he gets poisoned by his boyfriend's Gu mine.
Relationships: Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Liu "Lesion" Tze Long
Series: Siegetober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	No running in corridors [POISON]

**Author's Note:**

> Still 1 day late, but first time writing Echo and Lesion o/ I hope you'll like it. I did.  
> Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

“Echo, we are reaching the objective.” Zofia said through their radio. “Can you roam upstairs and join the objective from the eastern staircase as soon as possible?”

“Wilco” Echo replied while setting off for the eastern side.

Echo was really not at ease with the situation. He knew it was a bad idea to put him on the offensive team, but it was a conjoint move from Harry and Thatcher who had wanted to take him out of his comfort zone, away from his shield and his yokais. And though it was a good experience and he always welcomed new challenges, Echo felt like a fish out of water.

Seeing that the first rooms were empty, without any single hole or visible footprints, he just wanted to go on his tablet and call his yokai to sweep the rest of the floor. But when he heard the assault starting downstairs, he knew he wouldn’t have time to, and he started to run to help his team.

But lowering his guard, he hadn’t seen it coming. He stepped on a Gu mine.

“What did I say about running in corridors, children?” Lesion’s voice joked from the other side of the wall.

Echo tried to make himself as small as possible in the corner while readying his shotgun. He couldn’t afford to take the Gu off, because Lesion would be on him in a matter of sec-

“There you are!”

A shotgun blast exploded the plaster just on top of Masaru’s head. He dunked and rushed behind the nearest furniture while firing blindly in the direction of the shot. His left ankle was throbbing with pain, and he could feel the poison slowly numbing and paralyzing it, but right now, he had a bigger problem.

An impact grenade landed just next to him. He rushed out of his hiding place and dived beneath a table, tossing it on its side to protect himself as much as he could. After the explosion he glanced at the spot where he assumed Lesion would be but saw nothing. It was to risky to check his yokai for any intel and his earpiece was buzzing with his teammates’ yells on the objective. He slowly got up, his shotgun ready to shoot any dubious shadow, and then started to run in the adjacent lane, painfully jogging with his poisoned ankle.

He had almost reached the staircase when he walked on another Gu mine. He collapsed on his front, his cheek banging on the concrete floor. He strangled a groan, and tried to get back up, but crumpled back on his knees because the pain was too intense in his ankles. He had to take them out, he was being useless.

He dragged himself behind a plant, reaching for the needle in his left ankle and that’s how another grenade landed right between his feet.

_Well, fuck that round._

Echo slumped right on spot and signed off from his radio, as the rules stated. Fuck, he didn’t even have time to get the needles out of his ankles and it was getting unbearable. Lesion trotted right next to him because, _of course it had to be him_.

“What did I say about running in corridors?”

Echo was so mad he could have cursed in Chinese so that Lesion would get the real power of his anger. But he couldn’t talk because these were the rules when you were down.

“I’ll come back in a minute. I’ll just take down the rest of your teammates.”

And that’s how Echo was left alone, behind a stupid plant, on top floor, killed like a noob. And now his ankles were hurting so much he couldn’t actually feel his feet anymore, in the ocean of pain. He hissed, as his pulse started to rise with both the pain and the poison. Thank God it was a soft version of Lesion’s actual Gu mines, made for training, but it still hurt like hell, and he couldn’t move to take them out. _Fuck the rules. Fuck teamwork. Fuck everything._

The match was over after a painfully long minute. When he heard the announcer, he didn’t even register who had won, because right now he could only think about _pain._ He pulled himself up in a sitting position, his back to the wall, using his hands, and he tried to fold his right leg to grab the needle but it wasn’t responding.

“There you are, Masaru. Let me help you.” Lesion softly said while climbing the stairs.

“W-Wait” Masaru slurred “The n-n-needles.”

Lesion frowned as he crouched in front of him:

“You’ve been lying there with my needles in your ankles all this time?!”

Masaru softly nodded, his forehead sweating:

“C-Can’t… Reach m-my legs.”

Lesion immediately dropped his gun and grabbed one of Echo’s ankle, who hissed at the pain.

“Shh shh stay still. You’ll be okay, it’s an under concentrated version of the poison.”

“I-I know” Masaru said.

Lesion pulled the first needle out and Masaru pinched his lips so as not to cry. He had been shamed enough for today, he didn’t want to add tears to his list of idiocies.

“There, one more to go.”

Lesion softly grabbed Masaru’s other ankle and pulled the second needle. It was less painful than the first one, but still. Lesion then grabbed Masaru by his armpits and tried to help him up, but the Japanese operator was still in too much pain to stand on his own.

“Urgh, it’s okay. Thanks. I’ll be okay” Echo however said out of pride.

“Stop being so proud and let me help you.” Lesion said while taking him in a fireman carry. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you still had the needles in your ankles. I wouldn’t have let you like that otherwise.”

“t’s okay.” Masaru muttered “The rules.”

“You’ll have trouble walking for one more hour, but then it’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

“N-Next time… I won’t run in corridors” Masaru tried to humor, to brush off his shame.

“But we still lost anyway. Not enough intel. I got shot by Thermite, who was holding a super long line with his ACOG. Guess that’s what happens when I don’t have my Masaru and his yokais to help me.”

“I hate attacking side.”

“I know, you prefer hiding in the toilets with your shield and your tablet.”

“I do.”

“But you did good anyway. You made me lose precious time up there, dealing with you.”

Masaru softly smiled at that, but his grin quickly died out when they were reaching for the exit. Masaru knew the others would be there, outside, and would see him like this, on Lesion’s shoulders. He squeezed his eyes, bracing for the sudden wave of shame to hit and drown him, but right before he opened the door, Lesion let Masaru slowly drop from his shoulders.

Masaru’s painful ankles wobbled when they reached the ground, but Lesion had caught his arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders to support Masaru and help him stand.

“Th-Thank you” Masaru softly muttered.

Lesion put a small kiss on Masaru’s temple:

“No more running in corridors, okay?”

Masaru smiled as they opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :) Lemme know \o/


End file.
